Types of Cards
There are several different types of cards in the Shuffle System, and each behaves in a slightly different way. Action Card When it is a particular character's Action, the player controlling that character may choose to play an Action Card available from the his or her Hand. Action Cards have the watermark on the card. To use an Action Card, the player Reveals the card from his or her hand to show all players the chosen Action. Then Flips the top card of his or her Fate Deck to his or her Action Track to resolve that Action and to track his or her Initiative. After the Action on the card is resolved, it is Discarded, and the next player in the Initiative order takes an Action. Enemy Card At the start of an encounter Exploration Card Gear Card A Gear Card is played on either the left or right side of a character's Role Card. When used in this way, the Gear Card remains on the Role Card, granting either a passive bonus or a new Action the character may use throughuot the entire game. Interrupt Card Some cards can be played on other players' turns. There are often particular circumstances which will allow a player to make use of an Interrupt Card, such as using Flick of the Wrist before making a Melee Attack. If the Interrupt Card requires a card to be Flipped to resolve it, the Flip a card as usual. Discard this card after the Interrupt Card is resolved instead of placing it in your Action Track. Then Discard the Interrupt Card. Note that this means that Interrupt Cards are essentially "free" actions, as they do not add to your Action Track. They can even be played outside of the normal Initiative order. Penalty Card Plus Card Some cards have a Count of +. These are Plus Cards. When you Flip a Plus Card, it is considered to have a Count of 0, but you may immediately Flip a second card to resolve the Action. The Action is resolved using the second card's Count, as well as both the Plus Card's Ability and the second card's Ability. This means that Plus Cards have the potential to grant you an extra success on your Actions. When you Cheat a Plus Card into play to resolve an Action, it functions exactly the same as it does as if you had Flipped it, allowing you to flip a second card and add that card's Count and Ability to resolve the Action. You are also entitled to Cheat a card from your hand to replace the second card. It is also possible to chain multiple Plus Cards together. If you Flip another Plus Card as the second card for your original Plus Card, you may indeed continue Flipping cards until you Flip a non-Plus Card. Role Card Tactics Card Some cards allow multiple players to work together towards a very important goal. These Tactics Cards are very powerful, and slightly different from other types of cards. At the beginning of each Round, one player per side in the battle may play a Tactics Card. It does not take an Action to play a Tactics Card, but it does take Action to contribute to the Tactic. The Aid Action can be made at Melee Range to the player who played the Tactic for the turn. When a player uses the Aid Action, that player is entitled to resolve the Action on the top of the Tactic. Players have until the end of the Round, before each player busts, to meet the Objective on a Tactics Card and to activate its' Advantage. If they meet the Objective successfully, the owner of the Tactics Card can trigger the Advantage on the card as an Interrupt any time after the Objective is completed. The owner of the card must still activate the Advantage before the Round ends. Remember, each side in a battle can only have a single Tactics Card active at a given time, and they must be played at the beginning of the turn. Training Card Most cards that a player can buy also have the option to be used in Training a character. Training Cards are played on either the top or bottom of a character's Role Card. When used in this way, the Training Card remains on the Role Card, providing a passive bonus throughout the entire game. You may Discard a Training Card you have played at any time, and you may play a new Training Card as an Interrupt at any time.